Kim's
by Pinky Lilu
Summary: Bersama seorang yeoja bernama Yoyi, kita akan menjelajah kehidupan para idol ternama di balik layar. Kita akan mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan para idol ternama ketika berkumpul satu sama lain. Kehidupan yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh siapapun. Kehidupan yang di tutupi secara apik hingga tak satupun Netizen bahkan Paparazzi yang mengetahui kehidupan mereka yang sesunguhnya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

YELLOW RAZZFAITH PRESENT.

-KIM'S-

Main Cast :

Kim Yoyi (17 Tahun)

Kim Jong In/Kai (21 Tahun)

Lee Hyunmi (16 Tahun)

Other Cast :

Akan bertambah seiring waktu

.

.

.

Musim panas adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk berlibur. Selain karena setiap sekolah meliburkan siswa-siswinya, saat musim panas juga kita bisa merasakan udara panas yang khas dan cuaca yang begitu bergairah, hingga setiap orang akan mengeluarkan keringat berlebih dan tak sedikit yang memiliki bau badan menyegat.

Seorang yeoja tengah berbincang dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya. Yeoja dengan rambut coklat tua yang di kuncir kuda dengan pipi chubby itu tak menghiraukan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdiri patuh disamping mobilnya dengan setelan rapi khas pekerja kantoran.

"Ayolah,, kali ini ikutlah ke Villa."

" _..."_

"Kau lebih memilih ikut tour konyol itu ? Oh astaga pikirkan betapa kesepiannya orang tuamu saat kau ikut tour konyol seperti itu."

" _..."_

"Uangmu akan kuganti 75%. Eotte ?"

" _..."_

"Nah ini jawaban yang ku tunggu. Cepatlah pulang dan kemasi barangmu sebanyak mungkin. Liburan kali ini cukup panjang. See you"

 _Pip_

Yeoja dengan name tag Kim Yoo Kyung tersebut mematikan sambungan secara sepihak. Seulas senyuman terpatri di wajah bulatnya. Sejenak ia menerawang betapa serunya berlibur bersama sepupu cantiknya itu.

"Paman Ahn. Kajja" perintahnya pada lelaki paruh baya disampingnya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Paman Ahn tersebut dengan cekatan membuka pintu mobil belakang agar sang nona muda tak merasakan matahari musim panas lebih lama.

Sang nona muda menarik dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk dengan apik disana. Sang lelaki berlari kecil mengitari mobil hingga tiba di pintu depan.

Yoyi –sang nona muda- duduk santai dengan ponsel yang senantiasa berada gengamannya. Jika kalian adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang baru saja mengenalnya, Kim Yoo Kyung dan Yoyi sangatlah jauh jika harus dibandingkan. Berterima kasihlah pada sang Eomma yang memberikan nama selucu itu pada putri kesayangannya.

"Paman, apakah liburan kali ini paman akan pulang ke Daegu ?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari game di ponsel canggihnya.

"Iya nona muda. Istri saya baru saja melahirkan." Sang lawan bicara pun sama hal nya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada jalanan dihadapannya.

Yoyi menekan tombol _pause_ pada game nya, seperti teringat akan sesuatu ia merogoh tasnya. Dahinya berkerut saat sebuah kotak pink berukuran sedang dengan aksen pita lucu diatasnya berada dihadapannya.

"Pantas saja Eomma menitipkan ini padaku." Ia menaruh kotak tersebut di jok depan yang kosong.

"Aku tak tau isinya apa jadi paman buka saja sendiri."

"Aku tak sempat memberikannya tadi pagi, jadi aku memberikannya sekarang."

Sang supir melirik sejenak kotak disampingnya lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih banyak nona muda. Sampaikan rasa terima kasih saya pada Nyonya."

"Akan kusampaikan."

Yoyi terperanjat ketika ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Ia memklik ikon surat pada layar dan membuka pesan masuk tersebut lalu membacanya.

 _From : Official Kim's_

 _Pesawat menuju Villa akan berangkat satu jam lagi. Setiap anggota diharapkan sudah berada di Bandara._

Yoyi membuang nafas gusar. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup setelah membaca sms itu, entah karena apa. Ia melirik jam tangan Gucci nya sejenak.

"Astaga. Demi Tas Channel keluaran terbaru, pesawatnya berangkat satu jam lagi !" Teriaknya panik.

"Paman Ahn, Palliwa ! Aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat. Kecepatan Maksimal. Oh my God !" Ia menepuk jok depan dengan kencang. Paman Ahn menurut, ia memegang erat stir dan memberi sedikit tekanan pada pedal gas hingga jarum odometer berada di angka 80 km/jam, dan membuat Yoyi terpental hingga menyentuh sandaran kursi.

Ia kembali pada ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit nomor lalu menekan tombol hijau. Ia meletakkan ponsel ditelinganya dengan gemetar. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lebih memilih menelepon dalam keadaan berdiri kepanasan ketimbang duduk manis di mobil yang sejuk dengan aroma apel kesukaannya. Sungguh, ia sangat panik mengingat jarak antara rumahnya dan Bandara Incheon cukup jauh, dan Paman Ahn yang tak terbiasa _ngebut_ dalam hal mengendarai mobil.

" _Yoboseo."_ Seseorang mengangkat telepon lalu menyapa dengan ramah.

"Bibi Song ! Bagaimana koperku ? Semuanya oke ?"

" _A-a nona muda. Se-semuanya sudah beres."_

"Bagaimana dengan earphone ku ? Sun Block ? Baterai cadangan ? Cemilan ?" Tanyanya cepat.

" _S-sudah nona muda. Semuanya sudah beres."_

"Baiklah. Ah satu lagi..." Ia mengernyit. Menimang-nimang barang apa yang lupa ia sebutkan

"Sepatu roda ! Ya,, sepatu roda !"

" _Sepatu roda ? Untuk apa ?"_

"Aish bukan urusan Bibi. Cari itu di gudang. Cepat cari di gudang. 5 menit lagi aku akan sampai dan kuharap sepatu rodaku sudah ada di dalam koper."

 _Pip_

Ia mengulanginya. Memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Yoyi menghela nafas panjang lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sandaran mobil. Ini kali pertama ia lalai dalam hal disiplin waktu. Ia berharap liburannya nanti tidak akan awut-awutan seperti ini.

Mobilnya perlahan memasuki area pintu gerbang dengan petugas keamanan yang membuka gerbang besi itu lalu membungkuk sopan. Mobilnya berjalan menuju sebuah mansion dengan arsitektur klasik khas eropa dengan warna putih-hitam dan sebuah taman bunga dengan air mancur yang berdiri kokoh terhampar di depannya.

Ia membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa menunggu sang supir yang lelet untuk membukakannya pintu seperti biasa. Tepat ketika kakinya menapaki tanah mulus beraspal, pintu utama mansionnya terbuka lebar diiringi dengan wanita paruh baya yang menggeret sebuah koper besar berwarna perak dengan aksen permata yang mengkilat dan sebuah tas jinjing berwana pink pastel tersampir di bahunya.

Paman Ahn segera mengambil alih koper tersebut dan membawanya ke bagian belakang mobil.

"Semua sudah beres nona muda. Di dalam sini, ada beberapa pakaian untuk nona pakai" Ucap wanita itu menyerahkan tas jinjing di bahunya pada Yoyi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bibi Song." Ia menerima tas jinjing tersebut lalu menukarnya dengan tas sekolah miliknya. Ia menatap wanita itu lamat dan memeluknya.

"Bibi pulanglah ke Busan. Keluarga Bibi pasti sudah menanti di sana." Bisiknya.

"Sama-sama, Nona muda. Senang bisa melayani anda."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Kembalilah tepat waktu. Karena aku tak ingin memasak sarapan sendiri di hari pertamaku kembali ke sekolah." Wanita itu terkekeh mendengarnya dan mengangguk dengan pasti.

Yoyi berjalan menuju mobilnya. Paman Ahn yang telah selesai dengan urusan bagasi membukakan pintu agar nona muda nya dapat masuk dan berangkat secepatnya ke Bandara. Sebelum memasuki mobilnya, ia membungkuk dan melambai pada Wanita paruh baya yang telah setia menyiapkan segala keperluannya sejak ia kecil. Wanita itu ikut melambai dengan senyum yang tak henti menghiasi wajahnya yang mulai keriput.

Hentakan tergesa-gesa sepasang sepatu sneakers biru menggema di tengah hiruk pikuk Bandara. Yoyi menggeret kopernya dengan susah payah hingga anak rambutnya menempel di pelipis karena basah oleh keringat . Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Huh.. 20 menit lagi." Gumamnya

Ia memberikan tiket dan pasportnya pada petugas bandara dan mendapat kembalian berupa selembar kertas, dikenal sebagai _Boarding pass_. Yoyi meletakkan koper besarnya disamping petugas lalu meninggalkannya.

Memasuki Boarding Room, Yoyi mengedarkan pandangannya. Mendapati siluet yang dikenalinya, ia segera menghampirinya.

"Annyeonghh... Taehyungh.. Oppahh.." Sapanya terengah.

Seseorang disampingnya menoleh. Pakaian yang serba hitam dengan topi hoodie menutupi kepalanya dan sebuah masker terpasang di hidung mancungnya hingga dagu. Penampilan bandara khas seorang Idol lelaki.

"Oh.. Annyeong Yoyi-ahh" Sapanya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Taehyung itu memperhatikan Yoyi dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau oke ?" Tanya Taehyung ragu dengan dahi berkerut.

"I'm.. okehh.."

"Hei bagian mananya yang oke. Penampilanmu sungguh berantakan. Seragam sekolah, rambut berantakan, dan nafas yang terengah kau bilang oke ?!" Taehyung memekik tertahan dibalik maskernya.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu itu Alien ? Gendang telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik asal kau tau..."

"Aku hanya sedikit terlambat pulang dari sekolah. Dan.. yah kau pikir sendiri apa yang telah terjadi padaku." Lanjut Yoyi.

Taehyung menatap Yoyi dengan dahi berkerut, berfikir keras agar tebakannya tak meleset.

"Dapat ku tebak kau terlambat hingga tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengganti bajumu dengan sesuatu yang layak kau kenakan ketika pergi berlibur. Kau lihat, saat ini semua mata tertuju pada jas kuning mu itu." Ujar Taehyung.

Yoyi memberengut kesal. Sepupunya ini sangat jahil untuk ukuran seorang Idol. Taehyung, orang-orang mengenalnya dengan nama V. Terkanal dengan sifat jahilnya. Tapi demi High Hell 12 cm miliknya, jika bersama keluarga kejahilannya akan merajalela ibarat penyakit yang telah mencapai stadium 4.

Lelaki itu terkekeh lalu merangkulnya.

"Kau ingin bertemu yang lain ?" Tanya Taehyung

"Siapa ?"

"Eomma Appa mu. Lalu Kai dan Krystal. Eunhyuk ahjussi dan Yura ahjumma" Ia mulai menghitungnya menggunakan jemari.

"Lalu ada Aunty kesayanganmu Seulgi..."

"Apakah Chanyeol Oppa ikut ? Bagaimana dengan Sujeong ?" Potong Yoyi.

"Chanyeol akan menyusul bersama Kris dan Jessica. Sedangkan Sujeong, ia ada didepan sana bersama Kei dan Namjoo."

"Kau lihat gerombolan lelaki di sana ?" Telunjuknya mengarah pada segerombolan lelaki yang tak jauh dari mereka. Yoyi mengangguk dengan mata menyipit.

"Itu Suho, Jin, Minseok, Jongdae dan Mingyu."

"MWO ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong !

Saya author baru di sini. Jadi panggil aja Lilu ^^ *unyu kan

Ini ff pertama yang Lilu publish. Sebenernya masih banyak ff yang

udah Lilu tulis, tapi Lilu ragu soalnya bahasanya masih berantakan. Hehe

Buat yang masih bingung sama alurnya, Lilu bakal jelasin di chapter 2 ya.

Makanya Review biar Lilu semangat nulisnya..

Di ff ini, banyak couple2 yang sengaja Lilu pasangin.

Kayak Jessica-Kris, Chayeol-Seulgi, dan masih

banyak lagi seiring berjalannya waktu *eakk

Couple ini adalah couple favorit Lilu, jadi Lilu harap gak ada yang

bash soal couple ya^^

Dibawa enjoy aja ya siapa tau jadi suka sama couple nya kkk.

Oke sekian bacotan sang Author baru. Sekian dari Lilu. Annyeong !


	2. Chapter 2

" _Apakah Chanyeol Oppa ikut ? Bagaimana dengan Sujeong ?" Potong Yoyi._

" _Chanyeol akan menyusul bersama Kris dan Jessica. Sedangkan Sujeong, ia ada didepan sana bersama Kei dan Namjoo."_

" _Kau lihat gerombolan lelaki di sana ?" Telunjuknya mengarah pada segerombolan lelaki yang tak jauh dari mereka. Yoyi mengangguk dengan mata menyipit._

" _Itu Suho, Jin, Minseok, Jongdae dan Mingyu."_

" _MWO ?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2

-KIM'S-

Main Cast :

Kim Yoyi (17 Tahun)

Kim Jong In/Kai (21 Tahun)

Lee Hyunmi (16 Tahun)

Other Cast :

Akan bertambah seiring waktu

.

.

.

Yoyi berjalan menuju sebuah tangga besar di sisi pesawat bersama sepupu cantiknya, Lee Hyunmi. Penampilannya jauh berbeda dengan Yoyi. Jika saat ini Yoyi memakai seragam sekolah dengan jas berwarna kuning mencolok, Hyunmi terlihat lebih santai dengan t-shirt putih, celana jeans 15 cm diatas lutut berwarna biru muda wash dipadu dengan rompi tanpa lengan berbahan jeans berwarna senada, sneakers putih, dan rambut yang di kuncir dua rendah. Membuat Hyunmi tampak cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa masih memakai seragam ?" Tanya Hyunmi

"Tak ada waktu. Aku terlambat dan hampir saja ketinggalan pesawat."

"Kukira saat kau menelpon, kau sudah berada di bandara."

"Tidak. Aku masih di sekolah tadi."

"Pastikan ketika kau masuk ke dalam pesawat jas kuningmu ini sudah digantikan dengan pakaian yang ada di dalam sini." Hyuni tertawa kecil seraya menepuk-nepuk tas jinjing Yoyi.

Yoyi tersenyum kecut.

Ia menapaki kakinya di pesawat. Satu kata untuk pesawat ini. Mewah. Hei ini pesawat pribadi. Camkan itu.

Yoyi berjalan menuju kursi miliknya. Kursi yang dibungkus kain sutera warna biru dengan bordiran namanya dalam huruf Hangul.

Ia memandangi sejenak kursi nya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kursi itu tanpa mendudukinya terlebih dahulu.

"Where you go, Sister ?" Tanya seorang yeoja.

Penampilannya sangat stylish walaupun hanya berbalut t-shirt dan jeans hitam serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger indah di hidung mancungnya.

"Eoh. Krystal Eonni." Sapa Yoyi dengan wajah sumringah.

"I want to go to toilet. By the way, where is Eomma ?"

"In Resto."

.

.

.

Yoyi keluar dari Toilet dengan paper bag –berisi seragam- yang ia dapatkan dari Pramugari. Jeans biru dongker dan t-sirt putih membuat penampilannya tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Ia memberikan paper bag nya pada seorang pramugari lalu berjalan menuju kursi empuknya.

"Aunty.. aunty.." Yoyi menoleh ke bawah mendapati seorang anak kecil tengah memegangi kakinya. Yoyi berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak tersebut.

"Annyeong Seyoungie." Sapanya.

Anak kecil tersebut tersenyum menampilkan 2 gigi susunya yang baru tumbuh. Poni rata di bawah alis membingkai wajah bulatnya dengan apik. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Aigoo. Uri Seyoungie sudah bisa berjalan ne ? Gwiyowo." Yoyi mencubit pipi Seyoung –anak kecil tersebut- dengan gemas.

"Jangan mencubitnya terlalu keras." Suara bass khas laki-laki dewasa menyapa gendang telinga Yoyi seketika. Yoyi mendongak mendapati seorang namja berkulit albino tengah bersandar di kursi dengan mata tertutup.

"Aku tidak mencubitnya. Aku hanya mengelus."

"Kau pikir aku percaya huh ?" Sehun –si namja albino- membuka matanya. Mata sipit milik Yoyi bertemu pandang dengan mata elang Sehun.

Yoyi mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja berambut coklat hazzel yang duduk di samping Sehun.

Yeoja itu mencubit lengan Sehun dan berhasil membuat Sehun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Berhenti beradu mulut dengan anak SHS, Oh Sehun. Kau itu sudah dewasa." Omel yeoja itu.

"Yakk Oh Hayoung, kau terus saja membelanya. Kalian para yeoja selalu bersekongkol." Dengus Sehun. Yeoja itu –Hayoung- hanya terkikik geli.

Sehun mengangkat Seyoung lalu menaruhnya di pangkuannya.

"Oh Seyoung, Jika kau sudah besar nanti jangan ikut bersekongkol pada mereka ne ? Kau harus berada di pihak Appa." Monolognya pada Seyoung.

Yoyi mencibir sebal. Tindakan namja dihadapannya ini sangat alay ngomong-ngomong.

Seyoung memandangi Sehun dengan mata yang berkedip lucu membuat Sehun tak kuasa menghadiahi beribu kecupan di pipi gembil sang anak. Seyoung tertawa geli saat sang Appa menciumi pipinya berulang kali membuat Hayoung tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak ingin melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ kalian para Oh Maknae. Sampai jumpa 7 jam lagi." Yoyi menegakkan badannya dan berlalu meninggalkan keluarga kecil tersebut.

.

.

.

Yoyi memantapkan langkahnya pada anak tangga teratas pesawat. Yoyi menuruni anak tangga dengan bersenandung ria diikuti Hyunmi yang selalu bersamanya. Satu per satu anggota keluarganya mulai mengikuti langkahnya.

Yang pertama, Kang Ji Hyun atau lebih dikenal dengan Kkangji atau Soyou, member dari SISTAR. Merupakan istri dari Kangin Super Junior yang juga merangkap sebagai ibu sosialita yang sangat fashionable, tentu,, karna ia seorang Idol. Media tak pernah tau bahwa ia telah menikah dan melahirkan dua orang anak, Jongin dan Yoyi.

Disusul oleh seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tegap, kekar dan atletis. Namanya Kim Yong Woon atau Kangin, member dari Super Junior. Dunia luar tak akan pernah tau bahwa Super Junior yang mereka kenal sebagai grup para ahjussi single nan tampan, telah menikah bahkan memiliki anak. Juga merupakan suami dari Soyou dan ayah dari Jongin dan Yoyi.

Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan menuruni tangga secara bersamaan dengan tangan yang terus bertautan mesra, Lee Hyuk Jae dan Kim Ah Young. Siapapun tak akan pernah menyangka seorang Eunhyuk akan menikahi salah satu member Girl's Day, Yura. Kisah cinta mereka begitu rumit hingga tak akan ada yang pernah betah mendengarkan kisah cinta mereka. Mempunyai seorang anak bernama Lee Hyunmi, yang merupakan sepupu Yoyi. Jelas karena Kangin dan Yura adalah Idol Siblings.

Segerombolan lelaki muda nan tampan terlihat berdesakan menuruni tangga dengan gelak tawa yang memekakkan telinga, namun dapat memberitahukan bahwa mereka adalah lelaki muda yang bahagia.

Dua orang namja dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda juga warna kulit yang kontras memimpin langkah gerombolan lelaki itu. Kim Mingyu dan Kim Taehyung. Dua laki-laki karismatik dengan sejuta bakat dan pesona.

Okay, siapa yang tak kenal Mingyu, idol yang tengah naik daun bersama grupnya 'SEVENTEEN' ini sangat dikenal di kalangan remaja bahkan orang dewasa. Senyumnya yang khas, menampilkan gigi taring yang tumbuh lebih drastis dibanding yang lainnya, dan warna kulit tan dan tinggi badan yang kelewat normal membuatnya memiliki nilai plus di mata Carat –sebutan fans seventeen-.

Kim Taehyung, lelaki karismatik yang selalu dipuja para wanita seperti teman-teman Yoyi dan Hyunmi misalnya, memiliki suara serak dan berat yang menjadi nilai plus pada setiap lagu BTS. Sering disebut alien karna tingkah laku yang kelewat aneh dan usil.

Lelaki selanjutnya, berambut blonde. Kim Seok Jin, visual BTS dengan berjuta karisma yang membuat para Army –sebutan fans BTS- berteriak histeris seperti orang kesetanan.

Selanjutnya ada Junmyeon atau Suho. Merupakan bagian dari Idol Siblings karena ia adalah adik Yura dan Kangin. Memiliki banyak fans karena wajahnya yang angelic. Dan dia adalah Leader EXO.

Lalu ada Minseok dan Jongdae. Merupakan member EXO yang karirnya kini telah meroket hingga ke mancanegara. Baru saja menyelesaikan konser keliling asia bertajuk EXO'Luxion.

Sedikit jeda. Namun tak lama sebuah keluarga kecil dengan ayah, ibu dan seorang anak kecil menuruni tangga dengan pelan. Sang ayah dengan kulit albinonya tengah menggendong sang buah hati diikuti sang ibu dengan tas bayi besar tersampir di bahunya menggandeng lengan sang suami dengan mesra. Hyunmi menyebutnya keluarga kecil Oh, sedangkan Yoyi menyebutnya dengan para oh maknae. Oh Sehun, Oh Hayoung –sebelumnya Kim Hayoung- dan Oh Seyoung.

Selanjutnya, seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan berpakaian serba hitam menuruni tangga secara bersamaan. Topi dan kacamata hitam tak membuat pesona mereka luntur bahkan membuat mereka semakin mempesona. K2, begitu mereka sering menyebutnya. Kai dan Krystal yang baru2 ini telah diketahui media tengah menjalin kasih selama beberapa bulan, dan kalian harus tau usia hubungan mereka saat ini mendekati 3 tahun.

Kemudian disusul oleh tiga perempuan berponi. Mereka adalah Kim Kei dan Ryu Sujeong Lovelyz dan Kim Namjoo Apink. Mengapa Sujeong ada disini ? Karna Taehyung yang mengajaknya kesini hihi. Mereka sangat kompak dalam hal pakaian, seperti sekarang mereka mengenakan dress dengan corak bunga khas musim panas. Kei terlihat manis dengan dress kuning cerah motif bunga besar selutut yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putih pucatnya, ditambah poni lebat yang menutupi dahinya membuatnya seperti bunga yang baru saja mekar.

Sujeong, dengan dress biru muda bermotif bunga sakura sepaha membuat kaki jenjangnya terekspos. Poni tipis yang sangat cocok di wajahnya membuat siapa saja betah menatap wajahnya, termasuk Taehyung.

Namjoo, dress selutut berwarna hijau muda cerah motif bunga besar menjadi pilihannya kali ini. Namjoo sangat menyukai warna hijau, karna dia bilang hijau itu mengartikan sebagai kesejukan dan sangat cocok dipakai ketika musim panas.

Mungkin ini yang terakhir, karna pesawat hanya bisa menampung 20 orang. Dan masih ada pesawat kedua yang akan tiba sekitar 2 jam lagi. Dan yang terakhir keluar adalah Seulgi dan Yeri. Dengan hanya memakai tshirt pendek dan jeans pendek 20 cm diatas lutut, keduanya tetap terlihat cantik dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya menambah kesan karismatik.

Sebuah perumahan besar berada dihadapan mereka sekarang. Tempat inilah yang akan mereka kunjungi setiap liburan musim panas. Mereka menggeret koper masing-masing tak terkecuali Yoyi dan Hyunmi.

"Hello Everybody !" Sapa seseorang dari pintu bangunan utama.

"Grandma ! Grandpa"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii.. Kembali lagi sama Lilu. Maaf updatenya lama.

Karna Lilu banyak tugas *.*

Lilu gamau panjang lebar, Makasih yang udah mau baca ff gaje ini

dan Lilu harap kalian ga jadi sider ya guys.

Hargai usaha orang lain. Yah minimal bilang next atau apa kek gitu (maksa wks)

Oke sekali lagi makasih. Love you :*


	3. Chapter 3

" _Hello Everybody !" Sapa seseorang dari pintu bangunan utama._

" _Grandma ! Grandpa"_

.

.

.

.

.

-KIM'S-

Main Cast :

Kim Yoyi (17 Tahun)

Kim Jong In/Kai (21 Tahun)

Lee Hyunmi (16 Tahun)

Other Cast :

Akan bertambah seiring waktu

.

.

.

" _Hai Moms, Miss you very much_." Ucap Kangin pada seorang wanita tua dihadapannya. Ia lalu memeluk wanita tersebut diikuti Yura dan Suho.

"Miss You Too Joseph, Michell, and Michael." Jawab wanita itu.

"By the way. Where my grandchilds ?" Lanjutnya.

"Here Grandma." Sahut Taehyung.

"Wait. This is Arthur, Arthur wife Caroline, Alicia, Adriana, Evelyn, Alfred, Devian, Alvin, Adison..." Sang nenek mulai memanggil satu per satu cucunya.

"Steven, Steven wife Krystal, Mikayla, Mikayla husband Rafael, and Mikayla child Keysha. Wow i still remember that."

"And then, Michell husband Aron, Joseph wife Cella, and Cella sister Celly." Sang kakek melanjutkan

"You forget me and Grace, Grandma Grandpa." Cicit Yoyi sebal.

"Oh my God. Darling i'm so sorry." Jawab sang nenek menyesal.

"Where another ?" Tanya sang kakek.

"In next airplane, dad." Jawab Suho.

.

.

"Huft ini melelahkan." Hyunmi menghela nafas kasar. Ia menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Yeah kau benar. ini sangat melelahkan." Sahut Kei. Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hyunmi lalu diikuti Namjoo, Sujeong, Seulgi dan Yeri. Lelah, tentu saja. Dapat dilihat dari wajah mereka yang kusam.

"Aku lelah terus-terusan berbicara . Kalian tau kan aku belum terlalu menguasai . " Keluh Yeri.

"Apakah Halmoni tidak berniat belajar bahasa korea ? Aku juga lelah jika harus memakai bahasa inggris terus-terusan." Sahut Namjoo.

"Jam berapa mereka akan tiba disini ?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Satu jam lagi. Lebih baik kita mandi. Badanku sangat lengket." Jawab Hyunmi.

"Apakah Nayeon dan Sana ikut ?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Tidak. Nayeon Unnie pergi ke Italy bersama twin nya Nayoung. Dan kalian pasti tau Sana Unnie pasti pulang ke Jepang." Jawab Yoyi yang baru saja datang.

"Nayoung I.O.I ? wow."

"Hanbin, Bobby dan Jinhwan bebas kali ini." Yeri tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan ke kamar dulu. Bye." Yoyi menggeret kopernya menuju kamar. Mereka mengangguk lalu ikut menggeret koper menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

"Unnie. Menurutmu, Nayoung unni dan Nayeon unni itu mirip atau tidak ?" Tanya Yeri sambil memainkan handphone nya.

"Hanya sedikit kemiripan yang mereka punya. Bisa aku meminta lipstikmu ? Aku lupa membeli lipstik baru." Ujar Seulgi.

"Hm tentu."

.

.

Yoyi membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Kei dan Sujeong berjalan meninggalkan kamar menuju pintu depan.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya Yoyi.

"Mereka datang. Kajja." Ajak Sujeong.

Yoyi, Kei dan Namjoo tiba di bangunan utama. Dan benar, mereka yang berada di pesawat kedua baru saja tiba. Semua berkumpul disana dan menyambut mereka dengan senang.

"Okay,, This is Darrel, Dave, Edwin, Celly husband Edgar, Larry, Karyn, Matthew, Brenda, Krystal sister Jessica, Jessica husband Kris, Chelsea, Chelsea husband Kelvin, and Gracella cousin Rayner. Welcome Dear !" Sambut Halmoni senang.

"Okay guys. Let's go." Seru Haraboji.

.

.

"Thanks for the food. Enjoy your meal." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka mulai melahap makanan yang telah tersaji di meja. Ini adalah kejadian yang langka mengingat mereka tidak tinggal bersama.

Setelah acara makan malam, mereka mengadakan pesta dansa untuk merayakan malam pertama mereka di New York.

"Okay play the music !" Teriak Taehyung.

Music pun mulai diputar. Mereka mulai berdansa dengan tenang. Yoyi memilih berdansa bersama Mingyu.

"Hey vampire, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tzuyu ?" Tanya Yoyi. Mingyu tertawa kecil mendengar Yoyi memanggilnya vampire.

"Semakin romantis." Jawab Mingyu membuat Yoyi mendengus.

"Dia pulang ke China ?"

"Yup. Aku ingin mengajaknya kesini, untuk mengenalkannya pada nenek. Tapi dia bilang dia rindu ibunya."

"Tzuyu itu orangnya seperti apa ?"

"Kau ini banyak tanya." Mingyu memutar bola matanya.

"Tzuyu itu manis, lucu, polos dan tentu saja baik."

"Dan dia tidak akan marah jika aku menjahilinya." Mingyu tersenyum jahil.

"Dia hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara Mingyu menjahili seseorang jika bersama Taehyung. Aku bersumpah kalian berdua dua kali lebih menyebalkan jika bersama." Jelas Yoyi.

"Min, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi. Ini yang terakhir."

"About ?"

"Mantanmu. Pinky, apa kau masih mengingatnya ?"

Mingyu terdiam. Ia berusaha mencerna maksud dari ucapan yeoja di hadapannya ini.

"Aku... masih mengingatnya."

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Dia orang China kan ? Astaga bagaimana bisa kau selalu menyukai chinese girl. Pertama Pinky sekarang Tzuyu."

"Mereka itu imut. Aku suka ketika mereka berbicara bahasa korea namun dengan logat china." Mingyu terkekeh

"Ada-ada saja. Oh iya, dia kan baru saja debut bersama Twin Nayeon Unnie."

"Nayeon Noona punya Twin ? Siapa ? Sejak kapan ?" Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Lim Nayeon I.O.I. Aku juga baru tau. Entahlah, ini hal yang mengejutkan."

"Woah. Aku juga ingin punya Twin." Ujar Mingyu.

.

.

"Jong, malam ini banyak sekali bintang ya." Ucap seorang yeoja.

"Benar, Jung. Aku suka melihat bintang, apalagi jika bersamamu." Sahut namja disampingnya.

"Berhenti merayuku, Kim Jong In !"

"Aku tidak sedang merayumu asal kau tau, Jung Soo Jung."

Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya. Setelah acara makan malam dan pesta dansa, mereka kabur dan memilih pergi ke lapangan golf pribadi keluarga.

"Jong. Apa kau tau rumor yang sedang media bicarakan tentang kita ?" Tanya Krystal.

"Hmm.. aku membaca semuanya." Jongin yang mulanya duduk kini merebahkan diri diatas rumput.

"Aku minta maaf. Kala itu aku yang memaksamu menemaniku pergi ke sana. Dan lalu mereka me-"

"Sudahlah ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Semuanya sudah terjadi." Potong Jongin.

"Tapi mereka menyebarkan gosip bahwa kita sudah melakukan hubungan intim. Aku tidak terima, Jong. Selama 2 tahun kita menjalin hubungan, kita bahkan hanya sebatas berciuman." Krystal memandang Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?" Jongin menatap Krystal.

"Aku ingin mengadakan Jumpa pers. Untuk menyangkal semua yang mereka katakan tentang kita."

"Jung, apa kau gila ? Kita tak bisa melakukan itu."

"Why ?" setitik cairan bening mulai membasahi pipi Krystal.

"Kenapa ? Kau harus ingat pada kakakmu Jessica. Dia akan melakukan debut solo. Apa kau tak memikirkan apa akibat jika kau melakukan jumpa pers saat ia akan melakukan debut solonya ?"

"Ia akan dihujat para Netizen, Jung. Mereka pasti mengatai kakakmu sedang berbahagia di atas kasus adiknya. Dan itu akan menghancurkan reputasinya." Jongin bangkit lalu menggenggam tangan Krystal.

"Biarkan saja mereka membicarakan kita sesuka hati. Lambat laun mereka akan bosan dan berita ini akan lenyap. Kita akan berjuang bersama, Jung. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Percayalah."

Pertahanan diri Krystal runtuh sudah. Ia memeluk Jongin dan terisak di bahu namja itu. Jongin pun mengelus punggung Krystal berusaha menenangkan.

"Kajja kita pulang. Mereka pasti mencari kita."

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Krystal ketika memasuki rumah.

Ia melepas high hells nya lalu menggantinya dengan sendal rumah berwarna biru. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Saat ia melewati ruang santai, ia bertemu dengan saudari-saudarinya.

"Unnie. Kemana saja ? Kami menghawatirkanmu." Tanya Yeri.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab Krystal.

"Berjalan-jalan ? Dengan gaun dan high hells ? Kau gila kakimu bisa bengkak." Ujar Seulgi seraya memasukan cemilan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hanya sendiri ?" Tanya Dahyun. Krystal menggeleng.

"Aku bersama Jongin."

"Unnie. Matamu sembab. Kau menangis ?" Hyunmi menatap Krystal dengan wajah imutnya.

"A-ani. Jongin menceritakan lelucon dan aku tertawa hingga menangis." Krystal terkekeh.

"Aku ke kamar dulu. Ah by the way apa Jessica Unnie sudah pulang ?" Tanya Krystal. Mereka semua menggeleng.

Krystal mengangguk paham lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kalian lihat. Gelagatnya sangat aneh." Bisik Yoyi. Ia lalu memasukkan cemilan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benar. Aku yakin dia menangis. Apa yang kakakmu lakukan padanya ?" Hyunmi menatap Yoyi dengan penuh selidik.

"Aish..Aku yakin kakakku tidak berbuat yang macam-macam."

Mereka semua bertatapan. Berusaha berinteraksi dengan tatapan mata.

"Caroline Ryu ! Cepat keluar !" Sujeong membulatkan matanya.

"Who's that ?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

DIMOHON UNTUK MENINGGALKAN REVIEW.

JANGAN JADI SIDER YA, AKU SELALU MENGAWASI KALIAN :)


End file.
